All Tangled up in a Fairy Tail
by Fuego Dragon
Summary: Here is some fairly simple maths. Tangled Fairy Tail MIND BLOWN But if you take the Tangled Plot Fairy Tail Characters ... well... This. so, do what ever you guys do. Read, Reply, enjoy :)
1. Prolouge

Hi guys. so this is My story, A tangled Fairy Tail which is pretty much the story of tangled but with the fairy tail characters. Uh yeah for this prologue I'm just going use the Narration at the start of the movie. so yeah... Read, Reply, and do what ever stuff you do... -

Prologue

This is a story of girl named Lucy. And this story starts with the sun...

Now Once upon a time, A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from that drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

anyway, centuries past, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom beloved king and queen. And the queen... well she as about to have a baby. but she grew sick... really sick. she was running out of time. and that's usually when people start to look for a miracle. or in this case, a magic golden flower.

you see, Instead of sharing the suns gift, this women 'Mother Minerva, horded its healing and used it to keep her young for hundreds of years. all she had to do was sing a special song

"Flower gleam and Glow Let your Power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine"

Alright, you get the gist. she sings to it, she turns young. Creepy right?

The magic of the golden Flower healed the queen. And a healthy baby girl, a princess, was born with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint. Thats Lucy.

To celebrate her birth the king and queen launched a flying lantern in to the sky. and for that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

Minerva Broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone.

The kingdom searched and searched and searched but they could not find the missing princess, for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Minerva raised the child as her own.

Minerva had found her new magic flower. But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't i go outside?" Lucy would ask often. But Mother Minerva would always say the same thing. "The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here. where your safe. Do you Understand Flower?" "Yes Mother"

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything from Lucy for each year on her birthday, the king and queen Relesed thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost princess would return.

Done the fist thing. I'm an Awful writer so just bare with me okay guys? uh yeah If you don't know the characters already I'll just write some of them here

Rapunzel Lucy

Flynn Natsu

Mother Gothel- Minerva

King and Queen Jude and Layla

Pascal- Plue

And that's basically all i know of right now.


	2. Two worlds

Chapter 1

Up in the tower...

Silence. Plue could here nothing but silence from his hiding place between two pot plants. "HA!" A voice came from the window behind him. he froze.

"Hm, well i guess Plue's not hiding out here" the person said, walking away. Plue couldn't help but chuckle to himself. this had to be his best hiding place ever.

A lock of blond hair curled around plue's tail pulling him up in the air (A/N does Plue even have tail?) "Got Cha" A head poked out, Upside down from the window sill.

"Pun pun" Plue Pouted to the golden-haired girl. she dropped down and Pulled down her Long, Long, lonnnnngggg hair dropping the white dog onto the windowsill.

"Thats twenty two to me, how about, twenty three out of fourty five?" Lucy smiled at her dog.

Plue just gave her a dead panning look. She always wins at Hide and Seek.

Lucy Rolled her eye "Okay, then What do you want to do?"

Plue turned and pointed towards the ground at least fifty meters below. "Um I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." She scolded lightly lifting the Snow man Like dog into her lap. He did a raspberry at her and she lifted him to eye level. "Oh come on Plue, it's not so bad in there!"

"Oh come on Plue, Its not so bad in there"

(A/N ugh, im just gonna write the lyrics and not the actons coz you guys can picture it yourself)

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15

And so I'll read a book Or maybe two or three I'll add a few new paintings To my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit And cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress

And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere

And then I'll brush and brush And brush and brush my hair Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin' And wanderin' and wonderin'

When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night, the lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go"

Natsu' Point of view

'Ugh, why on earth did i hve to agree on working with these idiots?' Natsu thought to himself as nimbly slid down one of the castle turrents. He climbed silently onto a few more roof tops trying to ignore the sound of the two large brother behind him.

Thats the problem with having to work in a group. You not only have to rely on the others to help you but youve' also got to split the reward with them. ' Thats why im gonna ditch them when ever i get the chance' Natsu thought smirking as he gracfully leaped off one roof and landed on another.

Clump clump clump.

Natsu sighed. There goes the two brothers again. if it were up to him, he would turn around and hit them so hard they'd see stars and possibbly get a concussion. But he didnt. he needed the two twins to help him with the job.

Natsu ran across a small pipe with such grace he could easly be mistaken for a ballerina- not that he'd ever be seen dead in a tutu- while the two twins were more like refidgerators on ice skates. Not Pretty.

Natsu stopped for a moment and frowned. he pulled out a map from his belt and quickly consulted it. once he found what he was looking for he shoved it back inside its oringinal place, signaled to the bother to keep following him, and jumped over few more buildings till he got to the destination he needed to be. An extreamly tall tower in the center of the castle. there job was to steal a crown that once belonged to the lost princess.

Natsu looked out at the view while he waited for the brother who's names he still had to learn.

"Wow... i could get used to a view like this" Natsu said to himself.

"Salamander, Come here" barked the blond headed twin, Sting, natsu thinks it was. "Hold on... yup. Im used to it." Natsu grinned "Guys I wanna Castle"

"We do this job you can buy your own castle" sting grabbed natsu by the Collar of his vest and pulled him over to the middle of the roof where the darker haired twin had removed a glass pannell. Natsu tied some rope around his middle.

"Don't mess up, salamander" Sting growled at natsu. "who? Me? of course not. I never mess up" Natsu smirked

Sting glared at him as he and pushed him towards the hole in the roof.

The lowered me down and I reached the glossy pillow where the jewel encrusted crown sat. Around the platform stood a half circle of guards. I slipped the crown into my satchel I carry around for thieving things quickly. I noticed a silver haired guard, standing not to far away from the pedistole. the guard seemed so bored so nastu thought quickly- which is something he rarely ever does- then he had an Idea. It would be dangerous but worth it.

He glanced at a young, silver haired guard who, like the rest of the guards was facing away from the crown.

"Are you guarding this?" Natsu asked the white haired man holding the crown in plain sight.

The guard turned his head to the side "Yeah" he said not realising for a moment. "Huh?" he turned around only in time to see Natsu dissapearing from sight back on to the roof.

Natsu and the twins quickly escaped the kingdom and ran down the bridge that connected the kingdom's island to main land. "Can you guys see me in a castle of my own? coz i sure can. All the things we've seen and its only eight in the morning!" Natsu yelled as the crossed over the bridge.

"Gentlemen this is a very big day!" He cried holding up the satchel containing the crown. Natsu gave a few whoops of glee and truiumph for good mesure.

Lucy's Point of view.

Lucy Ran around the tower tiding things up for her Mama to come home. Lucy had just finished doing a painting on the wall of the floating lights. Todays the day.

Lucy squealed unable to contain herself anymore, she ran up grabbed Plue and danced around the room with her snowman like dog in her arms. "This is it. This is a very big day Plue. Im gonna do it. Im going to ask her" she giggled nervously " Im going to ask her"

"Lucy?" Lucy gasped and turned towards the window where her mothers voice is coming from. "Let down your Hair"

"Its time" Lucy said to plue, "Come on, come on dont let her see you" She place Plue behind a curtain ith her fingures to her lips. "Pun Pun"

"Lucy? Im not gettin any younger down here"

"Coming Mama" Lucy called down stepping onto the window sill and tossing her hair over a hook, letting the rest of her hair fall all the way down to the ground. Outside. More than fifty meters of hair flew through the air

Mother Minerva caught the end and wrapped it around her self as Lucy Pulled Minerva Up.

"Welcome home Mama" "Ugh Lucy, how you manage to do that every single Day without fail. It looks absolutly exausting, Darling"

"Oh, It nothing" Lucy panted slightly "Then I dont know why it takes so long" Minerva laughed "Oh darling stop taking everything so seriously.

Lucy took a breath to calm herself down. Why was Mama making this so hard for her?

"Okay, so mama. Tomorrow i-" "Lucy, Mama's feeling a bit worn don at the moment Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk."

Lucy brightened. "Of course, Mama!" She ran over and got her mother's favorite chair and her own sitting stool. Mother Minerva walked over and Lucy sat her down quickly holding her brush, and gave it to her. Lucy sat a pile of hair onto her Mama's lap and sang very quickly

"Flower gleam and Glow Let your Power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine"

"Wait, Wait-"

"Heal what has been Lost Change the face design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine"

"Rapunzel!" Minerva frowned at Lucy Apalled at her behaviour. Lucy Continued, ignoring her. she had put it off long enough

"So, Mama I tried to tell you tomorrow was a pretty big day and you didn't really respond so I'll just tell you it's my birthday!" Lucy cried grasping her Mama's Arm. Mother Minerva gently pushed her away. "No, no, no. Can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Thats the funny thing about Birthdays. They're Kinda an annual thing" Lucy Sighed "Mama, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow and i wanted to ask...what i really want for my birthday... well actually what i've wanted for quite a few birthdays" Lucy Muttered, fidling with a few strands of hair.

"Lucy please, stop with the mumbling. You know i feel about the mumbling; Blah blah blah blah" minerva Rolled her eyes and doing the blah blah hand gesture.

"Its very annoying; Im just teasing, Your adorable, I love you so much" Minerva pinched her cheek and stood up from the chair.

Lucy glanced over to the curtain where Plue was hiding only to see his little carrot like nose poking out from the curtain looking extremely odd. Lucy couldn't resist a giggled.

"Hm? whats so funny?" Minerva looked over to where Lucy was.

"Uh, nothing Mama, Nothing really" Lucy said quickly wiping her hands down her dress.

Minerva shrugged, turned around and started picking through the apples in the basket she brought.

Lucy again Turned around to see Plue actually silently step out from the curtain and ushered her to ask her "Pun Pun"

"What was that Lucy?" Minerva asked turning around again.

Lucy took a deep breath "Ugh, I wanna see the floating lights"

Minerva froze." Uh, what?"

"Well, i was hoping that you could take me to see the floating lights" Lucy said pulling the curtain away from the was where she did the painting of the floating lights.

"Oh, you mean the stars" "Thats the thing, I charted stars and there always constant; but these lights, they appear every year on my birthday Mama. Only on my birthday. I need to see them Mama and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are" She whispered

"You want to go outside Oh Why, Lucy?" she shut the windows.

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower"

"I know but" "That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear"

"Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet" "But" "Shh, trust me, pet Mother knows best"

"Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there"

"Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear"

"Ruffians, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague" No" yes" But"

"Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

"Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest"

"Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best"

"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you"

"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late, you'll see, just wait Mother knows best"

"Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive"

"Sloppy, under-dressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive"

"Gullible, naïve Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague"

"Plus, I believe getting' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I love you"

"Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request"

"Lucy?" "Yes?" "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again" Minerva gaze hardens as she looked down at Lucy, her large hands gripping Lucy's slender shoulders roughly "Yes, Mama"

"Oh, I love you very much, dear" "I love you more" Lucy Looks up at Minerva her warm brown eyes glazed over with unseen tears.

"I love you most"

"Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best" Minerva sang walking towards the window.

Lucy stayed where she was for a moment blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill out her eyes at any moment.

"Lucy" "Coming Mama" Lucy sighed walking over to Minerva who was putting on her cloak.

"See you soon my little flower" She said softly kissing the top of Lucy's head. all he could do was nod.

While Minerva climbed down the tower "Lucy just watched.

"I'll be here" she said leaving her hair dangling from the tower as she watched it move with the breeze.


	3. A Fateful Meeting

Chapter 2 fateful meeting Natsu POV

Okay, here's a word to the wise, if you ever want to become a professional thief like me, go for regular run's around the kingdom or the forest. I mean, I'm not only naturally handsome, charming and smart but I am also very fit. but even so, the last few miles has been hell. Eventually, I give in and stop for breath next to a tree. I take a quick survey of the area just in case. A few tree's. A few bushes. The twins pausing to catch their breath. A few wanted poster of u- wait... WHAT?

"No" I gasp, ripping the one with my face on it off the tree. "OH NO! this is bad." I cried "This is really bad" I held the Picture up next to my face "They just can't get my nose right!"

Sting stopped panting and glared at me. "who cares?" he snapped. oh someone's feeling moody today. I lent closer to the twins wanted poster and I couldn't help but pout "That easy for you to say, you guys look amazing" I finish longingly, staring at the perfect pictures of the ugly twins.

A strange sound pierced through the air like a bullet. all three of us froze. I look at sting "I told you, you shouldn't have eaten those bean burritos before we left" smirk at him. Bad karma.

Sting looked as though he was about to punch me but before he could move the dark one held up his hand and pointed to the cliff above us. We looked up and I found where the source was coming from. The palace Guards. And a blue horse.

It Neighed, or moaned, yelled, farted, burped or what ever he did to produce that messed up sound. The blue horses rider, most likely the captain, nodded at his men then they all descended down the cliff in pursuit of us. I stuffed the wanted poster in my satchel carelessly and took of after the two brothers. I couldn't help but glance back behind us every few moments to check that we were still in the clear. I only stopped when I banged into stings back, hitting my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled and I looked out in front of us. I get up and push past them. A rock wall. It's a freaking Rock wall, that is standing straight ahead of us. I punched the cold stone surface until my knuckles were bruised and bloody. then i just rested my hands on the hard stone wall. I got an Idea.

That makes two ideas in one day. Whoa I'm on a roll.

I turn around to the brothers "Okay, you give me a boost and I'll pull you up" I tell trying to sound sincere. They exchanged looks. "Give us the Satchel first" I pretended to gasp, gripping the straps of my trusty bag protectively. I had expected this though

"I just-I can't believe that all we've been through together you don't trust me?" I asked them innocently. They just stare at me. "Ouch" I made a big deal of dropping it in the dark dudes out stretched hand. The Twins formed a tower thing, which i climbed up with ease,and I 'accidently' stomped on sting face near the top. I jumped up and onto the top of wall.

Sting reached up towards me, an angry red mark appearing on his face "Now help us up, Pinky"

Ouch. That was low. My hair is not pink, Its Salmon. and even if it was pink ,which its not, it would be a manly pink. Instead of jumping back down and attacking sting with every thing i got, I just put on my Prize winning smile. "Sorry boys" I dangled the satchel i was holding in front of their faces but having it just out of their reach " My hands are full" and with that, I took of at full speed, laughing when i heard an angry " Salamander!" behind me.

I kept running straight until a whining neigh sliced through the air. I looked to my left and about seven royal guards and their horses were riding full speed towards me.

I gave a sharp turn to turn away from them , i almost lost my balance, and ran faster than ever before. 'only seven guards? I was kinda hoping it would be a whole army! Now that would have been a challenge to get away from' I thought as I slid under a fallen tree.

Bang, Bang, bang.

I looked back at where i was and saw that there were seven freaking arrows stuck in the rotting log. My eyes widened. Shit.

I kept running, jumping through twisty tree's, sliding though fallen nature all in the hope it might stop the guards. I jumped through a narrow gap in a trees branches and six of the soldiers were caught behind it. All except the captain and his stupid horse.

"We've got him now Happy!" I heard the Captain say. Happy? who calls a horse happy? Especially a freaking blue horse! I sighed, these guards are idiots.

A vine appears ahead and I leap for it. I swing in an arc behind a tree and reappear knocking the Captain off of his white horse. I land in the saddle of the stupid creäture. "Yaa, Yaa!" I yelled grabbing the reins. The horse stopped, and turned his head to look at me, nostrils flaring. Ugh. Do i have to do everything myself? Sighing, I dug my heels into his side "Come on flea bag. Forward!" It didn't work.

It stopped the Satchel hanging from my arm and the Horse tried to take it. "No" He continued untill he managed to bite it. I was playing Tug-O- War with a blue Horse named Happy. Now that gonna go in my thieving journal.

My satchel slipped from both of our graspes and flung away and landed on a branch that was handing of a cliff. Me and Happy look at each other, this was it. We both went for it.

He tried to run but I grabbed his leg and he fell hard. I ran ahead but he pulled me down by the boot. He started to trot across the tree trunk but I jumped on him and he shook me off; almost straight off the cliff. But I managed to hang upside down. He tried to stomp on my hands but I'm a pro thief. I was to graceful for that dumb horse.

I hung from the branch and kicked me foot out just as the satchel began to fall. I caught it and Held it up in victory in front of the horse. "Ha" I bragged, the horse just glared at me. A loud Crack made us freeze.

The Large branch cracked again and finally broke away from the weight of me and the fat horse. The horse and i looked at each other while we fell then we both started screaming.

A rock split the tree in half sending both of us in different directions. I luckily landed in a bush with little, if any, thorns in it, and I hurt my shoulder pretty bad on the impact of the fall and although it hurt like hell, I knew I couldn't stay there. The horse would find me if i stayed.

So i rubbed my shoulder and hid behind a large boulder after hearing the neigh of the horse. It came around the corner, nimbly diving between trees and stones. Oh great. I'm being chased by a blue horse with the name of happy who thinks he's a cat! Happy comes into the clearing like a lion on the prowl. or maybe a wolf now as he seemed to act more like a dog now with his nose to the ground trying to sniff me out. finally he trots past my hiding place and out of sight.

Oh great. I'm being chased by a blue horse with the name of happy who cant seem to decide whether he wants to be a cat or a dog.

I popped my head out over the top of the boulder and came out slowly, walking backwards cautiously. I stuck my hand out behind me so i could lean on the wall behind me. my hand brushed through some Lichen then fell into mid-air. I gasped as I stumbled backwards. Frowning, I fulled the Lichen away like a certain and saw that there was in fact no wall but a rather large cave.

I heard the horse neigh from not to far away, so i slipped carefully through the lichen and put me back on the side of the cave, heart racing as I saw the silhouette of the palace horse searching where I was only just recently hiding. i stood stiffly and quietly waiting for him to leave.

At long last, i head his hoof steps fade into the distance. I turned around and some light shone in my eyes, momentarily blinding me. "What the..?" I asked myself as i followed the source of light.

I mean, I know they all say don't go to the light at the end of the tunnel, but what do they know, Right?

I followed it till the end and I froze as i came out of the tunnel. Before me was an amazing sight. It was a large clearing with crystal clear river running through the edge of it, rocky cliffs surrounded the clearing, but the thing that shocked me the most was the Tower standing in the middle of the clearing, flowers covering the tower.

I stood there in wonder string at the tower. A distant Neighing startled me, bringing me back to my senses. I ran towards to tower, and grabbed two of the arrows some of the guards shot at me from my satchel, I don't know why i grabbed them but i just did, stuck them into the wall of the tower and started climbing. after what seemed like an eternity of climbing ( It was actually five minutes) I finally reached the top of the tower. I climbed in through a window sill and closed the shutters behind me.

I sighed in relief as i opened the cover of my satchel and stared in awe at the princess crown inside "Alone At Last" I grinned. After this point I felt incredible pain in my head. Next thing i know, I see the ground coming closer and closer. Then I see stars. lots of stars and dancing Blue horses eating fish.

Lucy's POV

After Mother left, I don't know how long i stood at my window, just gazing out at the open land. I must have been there for around an hour.

"Pun Pun" Plue came over and hugged my leg comfortingly. I gave him a small smile and walked over to my desk. I sighed and sat down, grabbing my novel that I was working on. 'As usual, this is as good as its gonna get' I thought to myself as I began writing the next chapter of the book.

Crack, Bang, Grunt

My head shot up at the sound. "whats that?" I asked "It can't be mama, she didn't call my name" I cried to plue. "i think someones breaking into the tower!"

The sound seemed to become louder and Louder with every second that goes by. I made a quick decision and grabbed my frying pan and ran behind the window.

Finally, the shutters Flew open, and A guy jumped in the room. The boy sighed and held something I couldn't see out in front of him. He said something to the object I couldn't hear. " Alone...Last" was all I heard until I finally got the courage to hit him around the head, with the frying pan.

He froze, then fell on his face. I screamed and hid behind a curtain. I heard no sound coming from the boy so I walked cautiously towards him Frying pan in front of me. Still no movement. "Is he dead?" I asked Plue. Plue tilted his head then shook it "Pun Pun".

I took a closer look at the boy and noticed he had bright pink hair. I raised an Eyebrow at Plue who nodded me on. I took a breath and flicked a lock of pink hair out of his eyes. My face softened. He didn't look at all like the people Mama tells me about.

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open, reveling onyx coloured eyes. I screamed again and hit him over the head. Again. I looked around the room for a place to put him, so that Mama wouldn't see him when she came home, and my eyes rested on my wardrobe.

I dragged the guy to my wardrobe an attempted to put him in it, but found it was much harder than you'd think. At first, I tried to swing him in using my hair, then push him in and after several rather painful tries I finally got in with only three, maybe four broken fingers? oh well, I'd heal them later.

"Okay, I've got a person, in my closet" I said to my self repeatedly "I've got person in my closet" a small smile crept up on my face.

"I've got a person in my CLOSET" I laughed to myself. I swung my Frying pan around in my hand, Gazing in the mirror, rather impressed with myself "Ah, too weak to handle myself, huh, Mama? Well, say that to my frying pan-Ow" I accidentally whacked myself in the forehead with my weapon.

I flinched as i rubbed where it hit, but that led me to notice something glimmering on the floor of my tower. I walked over to it and pick up the object the pink haired boy must have talked to before. 'Hm... ' I opened it and peered inside. I don't know what he was so worked up about, all that was in here was a Poster with what I assumed was his face, A few arrows, a knife, a comb and something shiny. I frowned at the thing and pulled it out. It was large and oval, about the size of my head. I paused then shrugged and placed the glittery thing carefully on my head. for a few moments, I just stared at my reflection, a strange familiarly hit me but im not sure. It could have just been the fact that i remembered the name of the thing is a crown. something was also hanging of the crown. It looked like a set of keys. Most of the keys were golden but some was silver.

I stared at them some more. there was something vaguely familiar about them and in the back of my mind I could hear a strange tinkling sound. it was almost as though they were calling out to me...

"Luucccyyy" I heard Mama's voice call up to me "Let down your hair!" I hastily grabbed the satchel and yanked the crown of my head and threw both things into a vase that was sitting in the corner somewhere and i slipped the keys into my pocket. I ran over to the window, looped my hair over the hook and threw it down to Mama. As she ascended the tower, she called out "I have a surprise for you Lucy" I smiled to myself knowing that mine was much bigger than what ever hers was.

"Hello Mama" I smiled at her as she stepped through the window. "I brought back Parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, Your favourite. Suprise!" Mama sang as she entered the tower.

"Well, Mama, there's something I wanna tell you-" "Oh Lucy, You know who I had leaving you alone after a fight especially if ive done nothing wrong"

"Okay, Ive been thinking a lot bout what you said and I" "I hope you're not still talking about the stars" "Floating lights. And yes" I continued slowly walking toward my closet door "I was just leading up to that"

"Well, i really thought e dropped the issue sweet heart" "No, Mama, im just saying; you think im not strong enough to handle myself out there but"

"Oh darling, i know your not stong enough to handle yourself"

"But Mama" I pleaded, my hand reaching towards the chair that was propped up against the closet. "Please just trust me... I know what I... Oh come on"

And finally, Mama snapped "**Enough with the Lights Lucy, You are never leaving this tower. EVER!**" Mama screamed at me.

My hand slowly retreated back from the chair and I realised that no amount of pleading would guarantee a ticket to see the lights

"Ugh" Mama fell back into a chair "Now im the bad guy" She mumbled.

I glanced at the closet, a plan forming in my head and my eyes flickering to the recent painting I had done. The lights. "all I was going to say Mama, was that.." i stepped out in front of the closet "I know what I want for my birthday now. Some of that paint, make from the white shells you once brought me"

"Well, that is a very long trip. A three-day journey, Lucy" " Well i just thought it was a better idea than the... the stars" That seemed to win her over

"Are you sure you will be okay?" "I know im safe as long as im here" I replied hugging her tightly "I love you very much Lucy" "I love you more" I said as Mama climbed down the tower and disappeared from sight into the cave. As soon as she was out of sight, I sprinted over to the closet and pulled the chair away from the handles and when was at a safe distance, I flicked my hair over the handles and yanked my hair pulling the door with it. After a few moments I watched as the pink haired boy fell forward onto his face luckily still unconscious.

After a we while of debating with myself I then decided to tie him up in the chair using my hair as rope. I grabbed my Frying pan and I swung up the shafters hoping to conceal myself in the shadows.

I took this opportunity to look at the keys some more. They were all finely made and all had different little emblem like things on the neck. I took out one who head looked a bit like a bull ' _Taurus_' A random thought popped into my head. Huh?

Natsus POV

I could see nothing but darkness. It was all around me. Okay so, i know that sounded deep but really im just trying to describe my surroundings. But suddenly i felt something wet and slimy enter my ear. My eyes jolted open and I was actually aware of my other surroundings. But all I could really concentrate on was the fact that I was tied to a chair with something that definety wasnt rope.

"Is this hair?" I asked myself as I inspected the long golden locks.

"Struggling... struggling is pointless" A voice said from somewhere in the roof. I looked up looking for the owner of the voice but only seeing a moving shadow. "Huh?"

"I know why your here, and im not afraid of you" There was some loud sounds as though someone was jumping down from the roof. "What?" I frowned in disbelief. I squinted a little as the owner of the voice came out of the shadows. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes walk into the light.

The girl had a petite body figure but had a huge chest and she was wearing a light blue dress and strangely enough, was holding a frying pan.

"who are you and how did you find me?" She asked coming little closer to the chair which I was tied to. "Uh..." I tried, but i was to entranced in her beauty.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked again more firmly, raising her fry pan ready to hit me.

regaining my composure, I cleared my throat and looked her in the eye." I know, not who you are or how i came to find you but can i just say... Hi" I gave her my winning smile "Hows it going? The names Salamander. Hows Your day going?"

"Ugh, who else knows of my location, pinky?" I scowled at her "Alright Blondie,-"  
>"<em>Lucy<em>"  
>"Luigi? That's a strange name"<br>"No, you idiot. Its **Lucy**" she snapped at me

"Whatever, here's the deal. My names not '_pinkie_' its Salamander, and second, I was in a situation gallivanting through the forest, I came across you tower and-" I stopped. I started frantically looking around the room for my satchel "oh. Oh no!" I looked at Blondie "Where is my satchel?"

She gave me a smug look and folded her arms "I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it" I raised an eyebrow at the girl and nodded at a flower patterned vase" Its in there"

A look of shock covered her face, then she moved lightning quick and then every thing went dark

...

Again, I saw darkness. and again, I felt something cold and slimy enter my ear.

I opened my bleary eyes trying to shake the fog from my head. I noticed Blondie Oh, sorry 'Lucy' standing there with a smug expression on her perfect little face twirling the god-forsaken frying pan of doom.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it" her face then turned serious and dangerous. She walked around my with her pan held firmly in her grasp, quite intimidating.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" "Wha- What?" "Sell it?"

I shook my head "No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally."

"to ho-" she stopped" Wait. You don't want my hair?" she asked me as if that stupid question as if it was the hardest thing to believe. "Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story." "So... You're... telling the truth?" she asked I gave her a mere look of bemusement "Yes"

"Pun Pun" I heard another sound except it wasnt coming from bl- Lucy. I glanced down and saw a small snow man looking... thing waddle up to me with a look of firm distrust.

I look at the girl in shock. What the hell is this thing?

Lucy looked down and picked it up and started whispering to it, but I only understood a few words that they were saying.

"I know, I need someone to take me... I think... he... truth, too... doesn't have fangs... what choice do i have?" I raised my eyebrows at the fang thing she said. ' she must be crazy' I concluded trying ever so hard to struggle the chair to the window to hopefully escape from the psycho girl and her pet snowman.

I heard her sigh and turn around to face me. "Huh. Okay, Salamander, I'm prepared to offer you a deal" she said walking up to a curtain. "Deal?" I cried at her. No way was this happening. Not to me at least. "Look this way" she pulled her hair, making me spin around to fully face the curtain which she was now pulling backwards, except she might have pulled a little too hard causing the chair to fall bringing me down with it.

"Do you know what these are?" She asked my showing me a painting of a bunch of lights flying up into the night sky. I used all my strength to push my self and the chair- which was surprisingly comfortable- on the side so I could see Lucy and the painting. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I asked.

She looked back at the painting in awe "Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars" she whispered "No kidding, Blondie. Honestly, who the hell filled your head with that crap?"

"Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns." She pointed at me with the frying pan "You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

I gave her a dead panning look "Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." Lucy's face seemed to harden. She flicked her hair out and it wrapped around the arm of the chair pulling it up and me with it. With each word she said she pulled the chair closer to her.

"Something brought you here, _Salamander_. Call it what you will: fate, destiny..." "A horse" "So I have made the decision to trust you." "A horrible decision, really."

"But trust me when I tell you this" She gave him a death glare and tugged her hair again making me and the chair fall forward which luckily she caught the chair with her arm while looking me in the eye.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel" she threatened. " Hmm-mm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise and when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever.

"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the '_smoulder_'." I say, I looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her, mouth in a pout, eyes wide and innocent. She just looked me with a stern expression. "This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen... Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!" I gave up my soul to the devil.

"Really?" Lucy squealed letting go of the chair accidentally making me fall flat on my face. 'Oops"

"You broke my 'smoulder'" I sobbed. Then glared up at her "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Only a bit"

"Gee, thanks"

* * *

><p>A

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just started school again so I have so much homework to do. So... Yeah, Read and Reply :)

- Fuego Dragon xxx


	4. Fairy Tail Cafe

Lucys POV

I cant believe it. I'm actually going to do it. I'm going too see the lanterns! could tell Salamander wasn't too happy with the deal, but a deals a deal and I love it. Although I feel as though I actually... regret it? I dunno, I feel like this experience could change my life.. and I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. I mean, Mama has done so much for me, to keep me safe. Am I really going to blow all her hard work for nothing? ' NO' I thought sharply shaking my head to clear my thoughts as I slumped down in a chair, head in hands. ' This is my dream. and I am going to see those lanterns even if it kills me. Besides, A deals a deal' I sighed to myself.

"what's wrong? Your acting like you've never left this tower before" Salamander asked clearly noticing my expression "humph, Never left the tower. That would be crazy" He laughed lowering himself over the edge of the window. I nodded and walked over to the window, vaguely aware the Plue had climbed on my shoulder and tied a few strands of my golden hair around his waist and nose and proceeded to give me the thumbs up sign. I giggled a little at him. (A/N Plue is quite small in this, probably the size of a hand)

"Hey are you coming blondie?" Salamander called from probably half way down the tower. "Coming" I called back, grabbing my fry pan and stood on the edge of the Window sill. I looked down at the world below, excitement fizzled through me. I was going down there!

"Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it Should I? No. Here I go..."

I swung my Hair around the same hook I use to pull Mama up and Leapt from the window in to the world below. At last, I could feel the wind rushing past my ears as I soared down and I let out another giggle. I gave a few cheers and Laughed when I saw Salamander have to duck to avoid being hit by me. I noticed that I was now only a few meters of the ground and abruptly stopped, Hanging on tightly to my head. Plue gave an Encouraging nod and I slowly lowered my feet till they touched the ground. I paused for a moment moving my toes and feeling the blades of grass move under my feet. I laughed.

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing And leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling That's when my life begins!"

I had finally run out of the cave and into the big wide world. "I cant believe I did this!" I grinned listening to birds chirping "Mother would be so furious" I whispered to myself suddenly aware that salamander was now coming out of the cave watching me. The next few Minutes were a blur. One minute I was sitting on some rocks in the middle of a stream trying to convince myself that what I was doing was okay "but...That's okay! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" The next I was sitting in a cave curled up in the fatal position "Oh my gosh, this would kill her."

The next I was swinging from a tree enjoying the wind rush through my hair "This is so fun" "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." I sobbed, banging my head on a tree. "I am never going back! Woo-hoo!" I cried running down a hill and diving into a pile of leaves

Finally I was sitting down in a meadow, my hair trailing behind me, falling on top of the rocks that lay there.

Salamander, probably sick of me sobbing, Bent down next to me" Hmm-mm-m. You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here" He said with a serious expression. "What?" I sniffed salamander shrugged "Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure- -that's good, healthy even!" He grinned "You think?" I smiled "I know. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it."

My face fell "'Break her heart?'"  
>"In half"<br>"'Crush her soul?'"  
>"Like a grape."<br>"She would be heartbroken, you're right" I said as he pulled me up from my place on the ground.

"I am, aren't I? Oh bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." "What?" "That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home " He grabbed Plue and My pan and shoved them into my hands "Heres your pan, Heres your Snowman-I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends." He had already begun pulling me back the way we came. My Gaze hardened. He was trying to get out of the deal, but im not going to let that happen

" No! I am seeing those lanterns" I snapped pulling away from him. Now, he looked angry too... or was it more desperation? "Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?"

"I will use this" I held my pan up to his neck. Suddenly I heard a rustling in a nearby bush

I couldn't help but give a small yelp and hid behind Salamanders back "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" I cried into his back. The strange rustling stopped and I peeked out from behind his back and saw a cute little bunny. It looked at us as we looked at it. "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear" Salamander rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I tried to hide the small blush of embarrassment from showing on my face as I came out from behind him and scratching the bunny behind the ears "Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit... jumpy" I smiled.

Salamander just raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him an innocent smile "Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though" He said pointedly

"Uh-huh, yeah, that'd probably be best" There was a small pause before Salamander responded back. He looked as though he was planning something. "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch"

"Really? Where?" Salamander gave me a toothy grin as he grabbed hold of the frying pan in my hand" Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it" He grinned and started running in a random direction at a ridiculous pace and began yelling "Food!" multiple times.

I stayed put, watching him run. A small smile crept up onto my face realising that he was going back the way we came. I stood back for a bit waiting. After a while, I saw salamanders figure slum back over towards me. "So did you find it?" I smirked solely to Piss him off. Salamander just glared at me "It this way" He muttered grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him.

"Aw quit sulking" I laughed at the pink haired boy. "Not sulking" He huffed folding his arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the forest... Mother Minerva wandered into the forest, a woven basket balanced on the crook of her arm. She was on her way to the coastal town Hargeon to get the shells for the paint Lucy had requested for her birthday while seriously thinking that she should have really read The 'politically correct parenting guide" Book. As she strolled along the forest she was shocked to see a blue palace horse jump from a shrub and look as though it was ready to pounce at her. Mother Minerva Gasped, dropping her basket while doing so "Oh, just a Palace Horse" She frowned at the horse who was looking quite disappointed to see that he hadn't just caught one of Fiores most wanted criminals. "But wait... where's your rider?" She asked him with a rather fearful expression on her face "Lucy" she whispered. "LUCYYY" She cried running back towards the tower, leaving Happy to watch her with curiosity.<p>

After About an Hour of frantically sprinting through the forest she finally came to a stop in front of the tower "Lucy! Let down your hair!" She called up nervously. There was no response. "LUCY?" She called again. Still no sound nor movement.

Running around the other side of the base of the tower she ran over to the secret passage, expectedly hidden by stone and leaves. She pulled them away, ran through the tunnel, climbed the hidden stair case and finally came out into Lucy's room. Mother Minerva began the search for the girl but it soon became clear that it was pointless.

Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

Minerva ran her ageing finger through her slick black hair and drew in a shaky breath while doing do her eyes caught a small flash of light in the dark room. She followed the light and it brought her to the bottom step of the stairwell. She pulled the top of and saw that there was brown satchel. She snatched it out of its hiding place and yanked it open and pulled something shiny out of it. she held it up to the light and squinted at it till it finally dawned on her on what it was.

A tiara. The _Princesses Tiara_.

Minerva screamed and dropped it on the floor hearing the sound of it hit the ground. She furrowed her eyebrows and reached into the satchel again and pulled out a wanted poster. She glared at the picture of the Pink haired boy. '_Salamander_' It said on the bottom.

She grabbed the satchel, tiara and the poster and took them with her as she was about to descend the tower. but not before she stopped at and pulled out a lethal looking knife. She was going to get her little flower back no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>"I know it's around here, somewhere" Salamander said leading Lucy into a clearing surrounded by trees and shrubs<p>

"Uh, Salamander?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrows.  
>"what's up, Blondie?"<br>"LUCY" Lucy Yelled as Salamander flinched. He had extremely sensitive hearing.  
>"fine. what's up <em>Lucy<em>?"

"Is that it?" Lucy asked pointing at a Large Tree like Building with two twisty horn like vines, sprouting from the top. Hanging from some vine, was a strange emblem like thing and a large sign with the words **FAIRY TAIL GUILD CAFE** imprinted on it.

"Ah, there it is, the Fairy Tail café" Salamander gave a dramatic gesture with his arms, widening them to show the café. "Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour now do we?" Salamander grinned folding his arms.  
>"Well, I do like fairy's" Lucy Shrugged.<br>"YAY!" Cried Salamander with fake enthusiasm. "Come on, I'm starving. Lets get some food!"

"Ah, there it is, the Fairy Tail Cafe" Salamander gave a dramatic gesture with his arms, widing them to show the cafe. "Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour now do we?" Salamander grinned folding his arms. "Well, I do like Fairys" Lucy Shrugged "YAY!" Cried Salamander with fake Enthusiasim.

Salamander swaggered up to the Doors of the Guild Cafe and Kicked it open, making both door fly off there hinges.

"Yo, Your Finest table please!" He yelled out as Lucy gasped. Inside those Guild doors, There was basicly a huge fight going on. There were huge, thug looking men all extreamly dangerous looking. One had Blond hair, Head phones with a large metal spike on each side and a lightning looking scar across his left eye. Another had Long spiky Black hair, an evil looking smirk and a impossible amount of metal piercings all across his face and arms. One was huge with white hair and had a scar running out from his left eye to his ear. All the men stopped fighting to looked- or really glare- at us as we entered. Lucy froze on the spot while Salamander began pushing her inside

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose" Salamander sniffed the air "Really let that seep in"

"Agh!" Lucy cried side stepping away from a shirtless male who lay unconcious on the ground "What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad mansmell. I don't know why, but overall "Salamander continued still pushing her deeper into the cafe" it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Lucy let out a small scream as she felt one of the white haired buff thugs take hold of some of her golden hair. Lucy Gasped and Tried to run away from the white haired thug.

"That's a lot of hair. Lots of hair is a MAN" the thug yelled

Salamander grinned down at him "She's growing it out. Is that blood on your Side-Burns? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood on his Sideburns. That, sir, that's a lot of blood." He looked at lucy as if he had only really just noticed how uncomfortable and scared she looked. "Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you a home. Call it a day. Probably be better off. This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower" Salamander shrugged looking indiffrent as he began dragging Lucy towards the broken door. Suddenly the door way is blocked by a huge arm that hits the door way, a piece of paper under his hand.

"Is this you?" The blond haired Man Demanded. Salamander paused then moved one of Laxus fingers out of the way so he could see the wanted poster better.

" Aw. Now they're just being mean" Salamander scoffed at the sight of the potato looking nose.

"Gi hi, it's him all right. Jet, go find some guards! That reward's going to buy me a new Piercing" Gajeel smirked Bixlow frowned "I could use the money" "What about me? I'm broke" Gray Yelled. Then Another one of Fairy Tail famous fights ocurred but most of the men fighting about who would get the reward money whereas other were just in it for the sake of it.

"Hey Gorgeous" A orange haired man pulled Lucy over to the side. "Whats such a beautiful girl like you doing here?" "Ugh.." "And especially with such a criminal, come join me for a drink" loki flirted

"Hell no" Lucy cried hitting him around the head with her trusty frying pan

knocking the poor flirt out

Lucy then began hitting the other thugs with her frying pan to stop them from hurting salamander

"Please, stop!" she yelled "We can work this out" Salamander cried in plea "Please, leave him alone!" "Gentlemen, please!" "Give me back my guide! Ruffians!"

Somehow in the time space of two minutes, salamander had freely walzed into the cafe, he was now held down by five thugs while Gajeel was about to punch him square in the face "Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!"

Lucy, now realising that weilding the fry pan was no use flicked her hair over a over hanging branch above Gajeels head, pulled down then realised her hair causing the branch to hit Gajeel on the head.

"Put him down!" Lucy yelled at them. All the thugs stopped and looked at her with shock, including Gajeel who bean to turn to her " Whoa! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him" Lucy told the thugs pointing to Salamander with her fry pan " to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Laxus picked Salamander up by the scruff of his vest and hung him up on the antlers of a mooses head that was on the wall "Lucy..." Salamander Cried and began struggling to get to her. He didnt know why but he felt a storng need to protect her.

Gajeel took out a metal crowbar from- well... mavis knows where- and starts to approch Lucy Threateningly "Lucy!" Lucy began backing away from the thug and winced as she hits her back on a table. She held up her fry pan to her face as protection but noticed Gajeel had stopped right infront of her

"I had a dream... once" He said

"I had a dream once" Gajeel sang ( A/N its a little diffrent from the song in the movie)

"I'm Malicious, mean and scary  
>My sneer could curldle Dairy<br>And Violence wise my hands are not the cleanest  
>But dispite my Metalic nose and my tempermental blows<br>I've always yearned to be a concert guitarist  
>cant you see me on the stage performin Hendrix<p>

Tickin' the chord strings till they gleam  
>Yep id rather be called deadly<br>for my killer show tune medley Thank you!  
>coz way down deep in side i have a dream<p>

He's gotta dream, hes gotta dream

See i aint as cruel and vicious as i seem  
>though i do like breaking femurs<br>You can count me with the dreamers  
>Like everybody else ive got a dream<p>

I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
>Plus something here that oozes<br>And let's not even mention my complexion  
>But despite my extra toes<br>And my goiter and my nose  
>I really wanna make a love connection<br>Can't you see me with a special little lady  
>Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?<br>Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter

'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream

I've got a dream(He's got a dream)  
>I've got a dream(He's got a dream)<br>And I know one day romance will reign supreme  
>Though my face leaves people screaming<br>There's a child behind it, dreaming  
>Like everybody else, I've got a dream<p>

Redus would like to quit and be a Artist  
>Cana does Fortune Reading<br>Elf likes to yell MAN,  
>Erza's cupcakes are sublime<br>Makarov drinks, Nab loves mice, Bixlow does little puppet shows  
>And Gray really likes creating snow people<p>

"What about you Salamander?"  
>"Im sorry, Me?"<br>"Yeah what's your dream?"  
>"sorry Boys. I don't sing."<p>

I have dreams like you, no, really  
>Just much less touchy-feely<br>They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
>On an island that I own<br>Tanned and rested and alone  
>Surrounded by enormous piles of money<p>

I've got a dream(She's got a dream)  
>I've got a dream(She's got a dream)<br>I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam  
>Yeah And with every passing hour<br>I'm so glad I left my tower  
>Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream<p>

She's got a dream  
>He's got a dream<br>They've got a dream  
>We've got a dream<br>So our differences ain't really that extreme  
>We're one big team<br>Call us brutal Sick Sadistic  
>And grotesquely optimistic<br>Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream  
>Yes, way down deep inside,<br>I've got a dream

A cheer Erupted from The café, all giving one another high fives and hugs. "What the hell happened to the door?!" A yell came from the door way. Every one in the café turned and looked at a beautiful red

headed girl. "Crap its Erza " Gray Yelled "Hi guys" Another girl entered the door way behind Erza. She had long silver hair and long pink dress "Hey Mira" Elf yelled Running up and Hugging the girl.

"who's up for strawberry smoothies" Mira called walking over to the kitchen area. another cheer escaped the thugs... again.

Erza walked in and Noticed Lucy and Salamander standing in the middle of the Fairy Tail thugs. "Who are you?" She asked them coming

over to them.

"Uh... "Hi, My names Lucy" Lucy smiled, offering her hand for a handshake. "Hi Lucy, I'm Erza" Erza replied shaking her hand "And over there, that Mirajane " Erza said pointing over to the silver haired girl. "This is Salamander" Lucy grinned pointing to salamander.

"So what brings you guys to Fairy Tail?"  
>"We're on our way to see the Lanterns" Salamander shrugged<br>"Yeah, its always amazing to go see them eh? how many time have you guys seen them?"  
>"Like, Seven times I guess" Salamander replied shrugging" Maybe a little more"<br>Erza turned to Lucy "What about you?"

"Never, this is my first time seeing them"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yup"

"Well, you'll be in for a huge supri-" "I FOUND THE GUARDS!" Jet, The thug who was sent out to get the reward, burst in puffing. Upon hearing this Jet was tackled to the

ground by the other Thugs While Erza pushed Lucy and Salamander out of sight. Salamander Grabbed Lucy by the hand and hid her under

the bar table just as the Palace Guards Ran into the café, glaring around the room

Salamander cursed under his breath and pulled Lucy over behind the bar just as some Palace Guards ran into the café.

"where's Salamander? Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!" The captain

yelled at his men as they spread out to find the wanted thief.

Salamander Looked over the bar counter and saw his two former accomplices' the twin dragons'. He gasped and quickly ducked back down

under the counter.

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered to him.

Gajeel came behind the bar and gestured at the thief and Lucy, and quickly led them to a trap door behind the counter. The two looked up to see Gajeel silently nod over to a Trapdoor behind the counter with the fairy tail emblem. Gajeel pulled a lever hidden by a sack of potato's and the floor boards opened up revealing a secret passage within.

"Go- Live your dream" Gajeel said kindly. Salamander grinned "I will, don't you worry". Gajeel glared at him "Your dream stinks, I was talking to bunny girl" Salamander frowned at him but crawled through the passage anyway.

"Bunny Girl?" Lucy Asked him "Yeah you remind me of a bunny" Gajeel shrugged "Now go, we'll hold them off as best as possible"

Lucy smile at him "Thanks for everything" and proceeded down the tunnel. following the light of the Lantern Salamander had lighten, when he found it hanging up in the tunnel. The trap door swung shut behind them.


End file.
